<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Could It Be by momma_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637409">Who Could It Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66'>momma_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka tries to sneak out and Katara needs to know why</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Could It Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just filling really old prompts for the fuck of it.</p><p>Hopefully fixed some formatting issues. Shouldn't have posted this drunk last night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And where exactly are you off to?" Katara caught Sokka trying to sneak from their rooms in the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka's eyes went wide, "me?" he looked around. "I'm going for a walk." His eyes narrowed at her, "where are <em> you </em> off to?" he accused back. It was a bit late for either sibling to be strolling around.</p><p> </p><p>"No where. I was just going to bed. Aang and I went for a walk," Katara blushed. "Which is where you should be."</p><p> </p><p>Sokka huffed and looked at the doors leading from their rooms. "Goodnight, then," and he stormed away.</p><p> </p><p>Katara was left staring after him confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Suki," Katara started but paused, "um… Are you and Sokka still-?" It was the next day and Katara had spent a good deal of last night and this morning wondering over her brother's strange behaviour. </p><p> </p><p>Suki laughed but it was with a smile, "no. Not since right after the war ended. We're just good friends now." Suki turned her face back toward the sun, "Why do you ask?"</p><p> </p><p>"I caught Sokka sneaking out last night. I thought he was trying to meet up with you." Katara laughed now but she still thought of how peeved Sokka had still been this morning with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm," Suki frowned, "not me. I have noticed he's been a bit brighter lately. I thought it was afterglow of being asked to stay here as an ambassador." Both teens turned thoughtful. "Maybe he's found himself a Fire Nation sweetie."</p><p> </p><p>Katara was sceptical, "I don't know. Fire Nation?" Suki gave her a look saying she was letting her prejudice show. "Sorry," she wasn't getting any better at forgiving. <em> Maybe </em> Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>They were interrupted in their musings by Toph. She flopped to the ground, a resounding thud echoing around the pond. "Yo."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Suki brightened. "You'd be the perfect person to ask. Toph do you think Sokka is seeing someone?" </p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause while Toph situated the ground around her. Then she smirked. "Man, oh man. You guys are <em> dense</em>," Toph laughed. Before either teen could question her she let out a loud snore.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged looks of frustration. "Well, we're on the right track, obviously." Katara finally spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>"There's that girl in the kitchen." Katara snapped her fingers, "she's always bringing Sokka extra servings." Suki hm'd nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Or the one guard, with the red hair. I think she has a boomerang too! They're always chatting after meetings." Suki pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Katara's eyes lit up about to point out a younger woman on the council when Aang joined them. "Hey guys!" he ignored the snoring Toph, keeping his voice high and excited. "Are you planning <em> something</em>?" his voice dropped when he noticed their serious expressions. </p><p> </p><p>"Aang!" Katara practically shouted, "you're a guy."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah, sure," he muttered, wondering at the gleam in Katara's eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think Sokka is seeing a Fire Nation girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"A - uh - <em> girl</em>?" Aang stuttered. Then he started looking around wildly. "I have no - no idea... <em> Sokka</em>!" he shouted, spotting the teen of the hour.</p><p> </p><p>Katara and Suki turned, eyes landing on the Water Tribe teen and Fire Lord. Sokka looked startled, seeing all of his friends lazing around the pond that contained the turtleducks. Zuko was standing close to Sokka, eyes taking in the sleeping Toph, wide-eye Aang, curious Katara and Suki. </p><p> </p><p>"Your sister thinks you're dating a <em> girl</em>." Aang blurted out, all eyes turning to him. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment Sokka looked confused then, his face darkening, he looked at Zuko. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh</em>. Katara and Suki thought. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>